Broly (DBS)
|manga debut = "Battle's End and Aftermath" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Height = 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) |Date of birth = Age 732 |Address = Vampa |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) |FamConnect = Paragus (father) |Counterparts = Broly (DBZ) Future Broly Bio-Broly Dark Broly Kale |Mentors=Paragus Goku }} is the son of Paragus and the misguided main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans, a demonic Saiyan warrior who appears every thousand years. Because of his extreme power, he was stranded on the planet Vampa by King Vegeta, where he was raised by his father until rescued years later by the Frieza Force. He is often referred to as Broly: BR in video games and other media in order to differentiate him from the Broly in the Dragon Ball Z movies. Overview Creation and Concept Broly is based off the previous Broly from [[Broly Triple Threat|''Dragon Ball Z's Broly film trilogy]]. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear in the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. This incarnation of Broly is Toriyama's attempt to add him into the "[[Canon|''Dragon Ball canon]]". Toriyama also made changes to his behavior from a vengeful person to a very confused and kind-hearted character. While Toriyama created most of the character, he chose to ignore the Legendary Super Saiyan form when creating his design, and so Naohiro Shintani decided to create his own design of the form to implement it. Appearance While retaining the same general concept, Broly's appearance differs from his ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies counterpart. While still tall, he is noticeably shorter and is more muscular while having noticeably darker skin next to his counterpart. Broly's hairstyle is also different. While spikey and reaching his upper back the same, his counterpart had hair split down in the middle while Broly's hair is more overgrown. He has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral reaching over his left shoulder and two smaller ones on the upper-left of his abdomen, which is his most notable feature. His standard facial expression also appears sterner than in the counterpart (who appeared melancholic when not unhinged). As a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed by Paragus. As a child, he wore a standard Saiyan armor. It had a full-body model with dark-colored chest protection and light-colored outward-pointing pads on his shoulders and at the hips that hang over his upper legs. He also wore dark jumpsuit shorts and light boots with dark legging and also dark armguards. He also at some point gets a shock collar on his neck (akin to the counterpart's crown). By adulthood, his attire consists of blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes, presumably taken from Beets' corpse when he came to adulthood. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside (which had been made from the fur of an old friend in memory of him) and blue wristbands. When joining the Frieza Force, he was given the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, purple form-fitting pants, and black armbands with white ridges. Initially, he wore a black, long-sleeved, form-fitting shirt as he found the armor too restrictive. He was later given black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads. The armor was later destroyed when he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Personality This incarnation of Broly is very different from his counterpart. While his counterpart was an outright psychotic man with a split personality disorder that would randomly turn him into a maniacal killer, this Broly developed a more sane personality due to his relatively less tragic background. Due to his upbringing on an inhospitable planet living only with his father and no other sentient being, Broly is a quiet fellow with little social skills or manners. His limited education has left him somewhat naïve to normal society, showing a noticeable childlike fascination with the various comforts and advances it has to offer, particularly eating better quality food (curiously though, he is aware of how to operate a shower stall onboard Frieza's ship). While his social skills aren't well-developed, Broly's intuition is quite acute. He's able to sense when someone is agitating a comrade and visibly reflects their anger, as seen when he defended Cheelai from a sleazy soldier and when Paragus saw Vegeta, Broly's rage boiled over. As noted by many, for all Broly's unprecedented talent for battle and sheer power, he is a peaceful man who doesn't desire to fight except for people he cares about or when his Saiyan blood is fully aroused. Rather, Broly is, by nature, very kind-hearted, sentimental, and quite friendly once his trust is earned, as he greatly values any and all companionships he experiences, traits considered extremely rare in Saiyans; he also has a very formal speech pattern at times, as when Paragus tells him to thank Cheelai for some food, rather than giving a simple "thanks", he responds "thank you very much, I am grateful". Broly was shown to be fiercely protective of Cheelai and Lemo, as shown when they were harassed by a Frieza Force soldier. He also is appreciative of others' kindness, giving Goku a warm smile after the fellow Saiyan offered to teach him to fight and to visit often, sparking a friendly rivalry, in sharp contrast to his counterpart, who has an intense pathological hatred of Goku. As his father was the only companion he had for most of his life, Broly developed an "undying loyalty" and unconditional love towards his father despite the harsh training he put Broly through. Despite being pointed out by Cheelai and Lemo that his father probably only saw him as a weapon of revenge against King Vegeta, Broly nevertheless still cared deeply for Paragus and refused to speak ill about him; however, he does seem to have some limits when it comes to obeying his orders, as when a drunken Frieza force soldier flirted with Cheelai and shoved Lemo aside, Broly angrily confronts the man while outright ignoring his father's order to stand down. The depth of his love towards his father is shown later on, as the sight of Paragus’ corpse made him explode in grief and rage, transforming him into a Super Saiyan. This is a key difference between him and his counterpart: while his counterpart indifferently bashed out his father's left eye during one of his rampages, and was later shown to be laughing maniacally while crushing him to death, Broly truly cared for his father. At the same time, for all of Broly's genuine gentleness, similar to his counterpart, Broly has a vicious side to him. As his emotions are directly connected to his power, when he exerts himself enough or is provoked, he enters a berserker state. As Broly further taps, and goes deeper into his power, his sanity starts to fray and he starts to have trouble comprehending instructions from his father while progressively becoming more violent. However, whereas his counterpart becomes an amoral and blood-lusting sadist, Broly becomes more of a feral beast with little rationality, although Broly does show some moments of brief arrogance and bordering sadistic pleasure. When he reaches Super Saiyan due to the death of Paragus, his mindset boils down to "kill everything that moves". For instance, during his battle with Goku and Vegeta, when the two of them flew by Frieza and quickly zipped away, Broly forgot all about trying to kill the two Saiyans and instead began beating Frieza to death, despite the tyrant ostensibly being Broly's own ally, then as soon as Frieza could no longer pose a challenge, targeted Whis, a mere spectator. He became so mentally unstable that the only known way to non-fatally subdue him is to invoke the fear of death. It is suggested by Goku that Broly can, in fact, control himself if he receives the proper training presumably in a manner similar to his Universe 6 counterpart and fellow Legendary Saiyan Kale whom Goku had previously fought during the Tournament of Power before meeting Broly. Similar to his original counterpart, however, Broly did retain a small amount of rationality in his madness, since it is implied that he let Frieza live after beating him for an entire hour simply because the latter no longer had any fight left in him. Additionally, thanks to the shock collar his father made, Broly suffers from minor PTSD. This is shown where, upon meeting Frieza for the first time, after Paragus pulls out the remote to explain how the collar reigns him in, Broly starts panicking a little, backs away a few steps and his eyes widen as he begins pulling on the collar in a desperate attempt to remove it. Biography Background Broly was born in age 732 around the same time as Prince Vegeta IV with a power level of 10,000. He lived on Planet Vegeta until he was sent away to a frontier planet by the order of a jealous/paranoid King Vegeta III who repudiated the fact that Broly had greater potential than his son, Prince Vegeta. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Ba. Broly would constantly spar with Ba by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hindrance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, severing its ear in the process. This event made Ba leave and never trust Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Ba. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Broly Saga In a short page of the manga, Goku and Vegeta battle Super Saiyan Broly using their Perfected Super Saiyan Blue states in an icy environment. Broly later appears in the "Extra Edition 4" chapter of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, where he is briefly mentioned by Goku when both he and Vegeta explain to Merus and Jaco the whole situation regarding Broly and their battle against him during the Broly Saga recounting in a flashback that Broly was tougher than them in their Super Saiyan Blue states while Super Saiyan. In another flashback panel, Broly is also seen in his Legendary Super Saiyan form just when he is about to be annihilated by Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta's Full-Force Kamehameha only for Cheelai and Lemo to make a wish to Shenron to send him back to Vampa before he would've been finished off. Film Appearances ''Broly'' When a Vampa Beetle approached Paragus, Cheelai, and Lemo, Broly was called by his father to deal with it and did so swiftly. He and his father were then recruited to the Frieza Force and Broly gets into a fight with Daigen before being subdued by Paragus via his collar. Broly then went with Cheelai and Lemo to the living quarters to eat snacks and told them the story of his pelt. When Frieza's Spaceship landed on Earth, Broly exited the ship and was ordered by his father to attack Vegeta. They traded blows with Vegeta completely at ease in his winter jacket for a few moments, until feeling pressured enough to rip it off. Broly and Vegeta's battle continued with Broly slowly growing to eclipse Vegeta's power in his base form. After a few minutes however, Vegeta becomes annoyed at Broly's continually growing power and transforms into aSuper Saiyan. Broly, shocked at Vegeta's new appearance, attacked again but was initially beaten back. However, after a minute or two of battle, Broly gained enough power to keep up with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan. Vegeta then transformed again into a Super Saiyan God. This new level of power was enough to entirely overwhelm Broly, and eventually Vegeta fired a large energy blast at him, intending to end his life. The energy blast knocked Broly into the ocean, where instead of dying, he managed to enter his Wrath State, incidentally creating a giant maelstrom in the process. Both Goku and Vegeta expressed their surprise at this sudden and dramatic increase in Broly's power and realized that the battle was going to be more challenging than they had initially thought. Broly then fired a Gigantic Breath blast directly at a surprised Goku, who barely dodged it. The blast collided with the tops of several mountains, instantly obliterating the portions of the landscape where it struck and detonating high in the sky. Goku worriedly speculated on what might have happened if a blast that size had hit the ground and Vegeta, now genuinely concerned, charged Broly and punched him directly in the nose. However, Broly took the attack without so much as blinking and retaliated to devastating effect. As the battle continued, Frieza, observing Broly's increased power, delightedly asked Paragus how Broly's power had increased so drastically. In reply, Paragus speculated that Broly had somehow managed to tap into the power of his Great Ape form without transforming. However, he also noted that Broly would likely not be able to control himself and that he was now essentially berserk. In the meantime, the newly empowered Broly had turned the tables on Vegeta, and was visibly overwhelming the Sayain Prince. Broly punched him through several mountains, and though Vegeta managed to avoid being visibly harmed, it was clear that his Super Saiyan God form was no match for Broly. As Broly prepared to increase his power yet again, Goku decided to engage him in Vegeta's place. After a few initial exchanges and a Kamehameha from Goku, Broly punched Goku deep into a mountain and harried him out through the other side. Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan and managed to land an attack on Broly by appearing behind him and catching him by surprise. However, as with Vegeta, Goku's normal Super Saiyan form was nowhere near a match for Broly. Goku then quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan God and paralyzed Broly for long enough to try to talk some sense into him, as he had sensed that, despite apparently being allied with Frieza, Broly was not in fact evil. Initially, Goku's attempt at resolving the conflict peacefully appeared to have an effect. Unfortunately, Broly experienced another power surge and the calm that had been taking form in him was shattered. His ever increasing power enabled him to to reverse Goku's God Bind technique, paralyzing Goku and reigniting the battle. Goku managed to shake off the effects of the reversed God Bind, but ended up taking a forceful punch from Broly before he could completely recover. Goku, barely able to withstand the attack, managed to grab Broly by the wrist, slammed him on the ground with enough force to cause an earthquake, then retreated momentarily to regain his composure. As the battle continued, Broly steadily continued to increase in power and, strangely for a Saiyan, began to grow in size as well. Though Goku ultimately managed to put up a bit more of a fight than Vegeta had in his Super Saiyan God form, Broly remained in full control of the battle. After growing significantly in size, Broly furiously attempted to stomp Goku into the ground, but Goku just barely managed to stay ahead of him and eventually got back on his feet. After a futile attempt by Goku to attack Broly with an energy sphere, Broly finally managed to get ahold of Goku, and began repeatedly slamming him against the ground before dragging him along the side of a glacier wall. He then tossed Goku to the ground and seemed to temporarily lose his focus, which allowed Goku to catch his breath. Goku, visibly battered and having been at least superficially hurt, was then telepathically contacted by Piccolo as Broly raged about. Goku informed the inquisitive Namekian of the situation and asked him to stay where he was so that Goku could use him as a beacon for his Instant Transmission if things took a turn for the worse. Goku then regained his feet and transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue form. This transformation finally allowed Goku to match Broly in power. After a short time trading punches, Broly attacked Goku with a Planet Crusher that was powerful enough that Goku couldn't deflect it, yet Goku emerged from the blast unharmed. As the battle wore on, Goku managed to marginally gain the upper hand, and Paragus despairingly commented that he did not think that Broly could win as things stood. However, Frieza recalled the incident on Namek when he murdered Krillin and triggered Goku's initial Super Saiyan transformation. With the hope of triggering a similar response in Broly, Frieza turned to Paragus and fired a Death Beam through the old Saiyan's heart. Frieza then called out to Broly in feigned distress and concern, and directed his attention to his father's lifeless body. The rage and grief of his father's passing had exactly Frieza's intended effect, and Broly underwent an exceedingly violent transformation into a variant of Super Saiyan. Goku, now completely outclassed, fled from Broly with the berserk Super Saiyan in hot pursuit. Vegeta, having observed Goku's plight, joined his compatriot and transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue form as well. However, even working together they were unable to so much as scratch Broly. Their last-ditch effort, a massive combined attack, was easily swatted away, and the two were ultimately forced to flee. Hoping to distract Broly with a new target, Goku and Vegeta flew right past Frieza and zipped away. Upon seeing Frieza, Broly forgot all about his two opponents and instead began pummeling away at Frieza, apparently for no other reason then that Frieza happened to be closer at hand than Goku and Vegeta. With Broly distracted, Goku and Vegeta took the opportunity to teleport away. After a few minutes of being smacked around, Frieza transformed into his Golden state and arrogantly re-engaged Broly. However, his Golden state proved no more effective than his base form, and Frieza ultimately wound up receiving a one-sided beating for around an hour. Eventually, Frieza became too wounded and exhausted to fight any longer, and Broly immediately lost interest in him as a result. However, he then spotted Whis some distance away and immediately moved to attack him. Despite Broly's overwhelming power, Whis casually avoided all of Broly's attacks until Gogeta appeared and took over the battle. Initially, Gogeta remained in his base form and deftly avoided a series of Broly's energy blasts. However, he quickly realized that he would need more power to go on the offensive, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then fired a Stardust Fall barrage at Broly, which battered him a bit but did no visible damage. The two fought on, both relatively even in strength, until Broly fired an Gigantic Omegastorm blast as Gogeta fired a Kamehameha. When the two energy waves collided, they shattered the fabric of reality and the two combatants were transported to an odd multicolored landscape. After enduring a few more attacks, Broly incidentally powered up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form and retaliated. After being driven back for a short time and failing to launch an effective offense against Broly's new form, Gogeta decided to start taking the fight seriously and entered his Super Saiyan Blue form. The two exchanged seemingly equivalent attacks for a short time, until another clash shattered the strange dimension and the two combatants ended up back on Earth. The two Saiyans re-engaged in combat, but Gogeta took the upper hand with a devastating kick to Broly's jaw. Though sent reeling back, Broly recovered and fired a Gigantic Catastrophe blast from his mouth. Gogeta avoided it with apparent ease and blasted Broly in the back with numerous energy spheres before finishing the barrage with a Stardust Breaker. The assault battered Broly but he once again recovered, powered up even more, and reengaged. However, it was ultimately to no avail, as Gogeta managed to avoid all of Broly's wild and unfocused attacks while delivering numerous blows of his own. At last, Gogeta engulfed Broly in a tremendously destructive energy storm, causing a mushroom-cloud shaped explosion, after which Whis declared the fight all but over. Gogeta then began charging a Limit Ultra Kamehameha with the intention of killing Broly. Broly, who had evidently regained some semblance of his sanity after being struck by Gogeta's massive energy blast, staggered backward in fear. Gogeta then unleashed the energy beam while Broly simply stared at it in terror, but just before the moment of impact, Cheelai asked Shenron to send Broly to the planet where he had grown up. Shenron's power immediately whisked Broly away, and Gogeta's blast continued harmlessly into space. Shortly thereafter, Broly, terrified and disoriented, found himself back home on Planet Vampa, having reverted to his base form. Three days later, Broly was seen dragging a huge claw in his cave, where a starving Cheelai and Lemo waited. The two of them had fled to Broly's planet due both to having befriended him and because they needed someone to protect them from Frieza. Broly offered them some of the meat, and though Cheelai reluctantly ate some, Lemo found it inedible. Cheelai however commented that sooner or later he would undoubtedly have to change his mind, as the rations they had brought with them would not last long. As the group ate, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport to the cave entrance. Broly immediately sensed him and took a defensive posture while Cheelai yelled at Goku to leave but Goku, in his typical unflappable manner, simply commented that he had been told that the planet was "repugnant" and so had brought supplies for them. His first gift was a new shelter stocked with provisions, and after Cheelai and Lemo admired it for a time, Goku then gave the group a few Senzu Beans and explained their use. When Cheelai, still suspicious, loudly inquired as to why Goku would help them, Goku explained that Broly was likely even stronger than Beerus, the 7th universe's God of Destruction, and as such would make an excellent training partner. Goku then prepared to leave and Lemo, having observed that Goku did not seem to have a space ship, asked him how he had gotten to Vampa. Goku briefly explains his Instant Transmission technique, though Cheelai at least appeared not to understand any of the explanation. She reiterated that she still viewed Goku as an enemy, but Goku, not caring in the slightest, simply stated that he would like to come back and spar with Broly in the future. Additionally, he offered to teach Broly how to control his incredible power. Broly seemed to appreciate the offer and smiled at his newfound friend in gratitude. As Goku prepared for his departure, Cheelai asked for his name, in response, Goku told her that his name was "Goku", but gave Broly in particular permission to call him "Kakarot". Power Broly is easily one of the most powerful mortal warriors in the multiverse, significantly outclassing any of Universe 7's other top combatants such as Goku, Vegeta or Frieza. He is a true natural prodigy in combat, born with the genetics of the Legendary Super Saiyan genes and transformation ability. He showed exceptionally immense potential since infancy as evidenced by King Vegeta during the latter's analysis of Broly's potential. His testing of Saiyan attributes broke every known record, far surpassing even Prince Vegeta's scores, thereby placing him in the same incubation chamber as the children of elite Saiyans. While his power level would fluctuate wildly, his lowest power level was 920 while his highest power level was 10,000, which was very high even for the exceptional standards of newborns from the royal family bloodline. Because of this, King Vegeta, fearing the unstable nature of Broly's power and potential danger of it driving Broly insane one day, banished Broly so he wouldn't be a threat to both Planet Vegeta and the universe. Although, as noted by Paragus, and not denied by King Vegeta, the king mainly did this because he was very insecure at the idea of a Saiyan who wasn't his kin having such natural power and potential growth that would ultimately outshine his bloodline, even his own prodigious son. By adulthood, his power level was unreadable by scouters as it glitched out from attempting to and he was completely unfazed by the solid strikes from one of Frieza's most powerful soldiers. While having been aggressively trained by his father all his life, he initially lacks any actual combat skills beyond basic attacks and combat patterns due to his isolation and lack of powerful foes to fight against; thus he has a crude, straightforward fighting style, relying more on his sheer brute force through wild strikes, stomps, and grappling. However, when pressured by a strong enough foe, Broly's prodigious talent and Saiyan traits kick in. He instinctively adapts to his foe to quickly improve his fighting skills and battle tactics, replicating an enemy's technique, and even grows in raw power at an accelerated rate. His Saiyan traits and raw power amazed even the likes of Frieza, who, after the events on Earth, went so far as to consider allying with Broly in the future against Goku and Vegeta despite hating Saiyans in general. He can generate ki blasts and beams without the need to use stances, firing them from his body or his mouth, making him more unpredictable and dangerous. ;Manga Super Saiyan C-type Broly is shown fighting Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku, while Vegeta in the same form prepares to attack Broly from behind. In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is defeated by Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta. ;Film and Novel As an infant, Broly's power was unstable, fluctuation randomly from his emotions, yet still above Prince Vegeta IV. When sent to Vampa, the young child was able to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures once transforming into a Great Ape and likewise survived for days alone before being found by his father. The intensity of Broly's power transformed ultimately prompted Paragus to remove Broly's tail. As an adult and against Vegeta, Broly was at first outclassed and toyed with by the Saiyan prince due to not knowing how to use his power. However, the extended battle gradually turned to Broly's advantage as he quickly and continuously adjusted to and developed his power, removing the previous large difference in power for Vegeta's favor, soon pressuring Vegeta into using Super Saiyan. Despite the power boost, Super Saiyan Vegeta quickly faced with the same problem as Broly's growth rate neutralized the advantage, forcing Vegeta to use Super Saiyan God to finally overwhelm Broly. Truly pressured, Broly triggers a transformation that accesses Great Ape power while in human form, demonstrated as much power as Vegeta and once again turning the tables, forcing Goku to step in. While Goku's more tactical approach allowed him to initially held his own, Broly's growing might forced Goku to rely on Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan God. While attempting to subdue Broly with his God Bind, Broly quickly broke free and turned the technique back on Goku. Soon the fight became one-sided as Broly began smashing him across the battlefield like a ragdoll. Goku then goes into Super Saiyan Blue and while Broly initially holds his own against him, he proved to be no match to this level of power as Goku begins gradually wearing him down. Once witnessing his dead father, the mourning Broly transforms into a Super Saiyan C-type. The immense nature of his sheer power created a storm of ki blasts that devastate the battlefield, prompting Goku and Vegeta to team up as Super Saiyan Blue, which ultimately could barely defend against the titanic foe. Against Fourth Form Frieza, the galactic tyrant was easily thrashed about, even when he unleashed his Golden form. Despite lasting at least an hour, the fight ended with Broly unharmed while Frieza was severely beaten and incapacitated, leaving a terrifying Frieza who openly believes that no one in existence would be able to beat him. When turning his attention to Whis, while the Angel had no actual trouble defending himself from the berserker's assault, he did impress the foe of high standards by complimenting Broly for nearly hitting him on a few occasions. Against Whis, Broly is toyed with, with the Angel dodging his attacks without moving swiftly and while simply using normal movements, even though Broly had tried to take Whis by surprise.Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Light Novel), 2018 Broly's seemingly limitless potential is pushed to the breaking point when facing the fusion of Goku and Vegeta: Gogeta. While Broly initially goes toe-to-toe with Gogeta in his base form, he is slowly overwhelmed by the fused Saiyan's skill and Super Saiyan power. At this point, their power is such that the collision of ki beams rips a hole in their dimension. Against such odds, Broly continues to build up his power, enough to trigger a final transformation, and he finally gains the upper hand against Gogeta. However, this advantage is short-lived, as the fused Saiyan goes Super Saiyan Blue and seems to eclipse Broly's newfound power. While the mutant Saiyan shows incredible resilience and puts up a relentless assault, he is still overwhelmed by Gogeta's massive ki blasts and ki-laced strikes, unable to land a single solid blow against the foe, and would likely have been killed by Gogeta's Full-Force Kamehameha if not for Shenron teleporting Broly to safety. However, the fact that Gogeta chose to dodge Broly's attacks at all, instead of simply taking them head-on seemingly implies that Broly's attacks would do a fair amount of damage. Later, Goku stated that Broly is probably even more powerful than Beerus. ;Video Games In the Xenoverse 2 Parallel Quest 128 - Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown: a dark-magic enhanced Broly (Full-Power Super Saiyan) becomes too much for even Gogeta Blue to handle, forcing the latter to retreat after sustaining damage. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Robotoriyama), described Broly as an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world, it is even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. Broly is the strongest enemy Goku and co. have been up against up until this point. His destructive power also seems to be greater than a God of Destruction's. Broly gets stronger the more he fights. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Heat Resistance''' - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is considerably more advanced compared to normal Saiyans as Vegeta notes that Broly was showing such sudden development as he continued to fight, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. *'Mimicry' - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. While under the effects of Goku's God Bind, Broly was able to backfire this technique on Goku by overflowing his own ki into it. *'Dashing Punch' - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. **'Gigantic Charge' - An extremely powerful and chargeable variation used by Broly in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Broly charges at the opponent like a normal Dashing Punch, but now with an intense green aura around him. If chargeable to the max, it can easily break the opponent's stamina. *'Eraser Cannon' - First, Broly charges green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. **'Omega Blaster' - The strongest variation of the Eraser Cannon originally created by his original counterpart. It is used in Xenoverse 2, where it is Broly's Ultimate Attack. **'Wrathful Charge' - Broly charges at his opponent and hits them with a point-blank Eraser Cannon from the chest. *'Eraser Blow' - Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near his opponent's stomach. He then thrusts the hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point-blank range, releases it, blasting the opponent away. *'Blaster Meteor' - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Gigantic Breath' - First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of an energy wave at the opponent. *'Saiyan Blaster' - A Super Explosive Wave used by Broly in his Wrath State. *'Planet Crusher' - Broly raises his hands up to the air and charges his energy to form a large energy sphere. He then throws the ball at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Gigantic Full Blast' - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Powered Shell' – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Gigantic Omegastorm' - First, Broly charges a green ball of ki in front of him. He then unleashes the attack as a powerful green energy wave. *'Gigantic Cluster' - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. *'Gigantic Catastrophe' - Broly fires a mouth energy wave and then several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets from his left hand. Finally, Broly charges and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent. *'Meteor Crash' - Broly's super move in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Revenge Order' - Team attack with Paragus. Named in Dokkan Battle. *'Gigantic Strike' - Full Power Broly: BR's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Omega Blaster (DBS)' - A Super Explosive Wave used by Broly in his Super Saiyan C-type form. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Great Ape When looking at a full moon or absorbing enough Blutz Waves, Broly can enter this form. In it, his power grows 10 fold, but also robs him of his rationality and replaces it with primal rage towards all around him. He first uses this form when he landed on Vampa, which he used to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures. However, he loses access to this form as Paragus removed his tail by the time he was an adult. Great Ape Broly is briefly seen when Paragus explains to Frieza why Broly doesn't have a tail. ;Wrath State Broly possesses a り|''Ikari no Jōtai''|lit. "Wrath State"}} form. In this state, he possesses small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. As Broly continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Paragus deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape, Broly has difficulty to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build-up of his rage. Using this form also hurts Broly due to the constant eruption of his power, with the growls he lets forth in this form being due to pain rather than fighting spirit. ;Super Saiyan Broly first obtained this form after seeing his father dead (which was discreetly done by Frieza to provoke Broly). Broly is known as while in this state. In this form, his hair turns golden and stands up with no loose strands. When used whilst having already been in his Wrath State, he grows considerably taller and likewise his muscle mass greatly expands. One notable change is that his pupils are gone as he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. Broly can maintain this form for a long period of time, as he battled Frieza for at least an hour using it before going on to fight Gogeta. The novel notes that Broly's stamina appears to be limitless. ;Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is referred to as . In this form, Broly grows even more massive any previously, towering at 3 meters (9.84252 ft). His hair color turns greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. In the novel, it is shown that when Broly is damaged enough in this form he will revert to Super Saiyan C-type. |-|Equipment= *'Attack Ball' - A spaceship used for interstellar travel. *'Broly Control Mechanism' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. *'Capsule House' - A type of house that can be put away and carried around in a capsule. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' Broly appears as a boss and unit in Dokkan Battle where he is treated as the same character as the original Broly. He eventually became a playable character in his base form, Wrathful State, Super Saiyan, and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. He is also playable as a team with his father. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Broly is introduced in the fifth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM5). In Dokkan Battle, Broly is playable as a Kid, Wrath State, Super Saiyan, and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. Additionally, he and Paragus have a team card called Troublesome Father and Son Paragus & Broly. In Xenoverse 2, Broly appears as a playable character in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the Extra Pack 4 DLC. In Dragon Ball Legends, Broly appears as a playable character and enemy. In FighterZ, Broly: BR appears in the game as part of the Season 2 DLC, released not long after Gogeta. Due to ongoing controversy regarding Broly's previous English voice actor, the DBS version of Broly is instead voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. His dialogue consists primarily of roars and screams. Unlike the original version of Broly, Broly (DBS) is in his Wrath State by default and only transforms into Super Saiyan C-type and Legendary Super Saiyan during his supers. Successfully performing his Gigantic Roar meteor attack will destroy his armor and give him a stat buff. Furthermore, he and Gogeta share a Dramatic Finish that recreates the final battle from the movie. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada, Yoshiko Morishita (Young) *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna (Broly), Brina Palencia (Young), Johnny Yong Bosch (FighterZ) *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust, Lupita Leal (Young), Alejandro Graue (Argentine redub), *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dado Monteiro, Vii Zedek (Young) *Portuguese dub: Romeu Vala Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Broly (Great Ape) vs. Vampa Beetles (Off-screen) *Broly vs. Ba ;Dragon Ball Super ;Manga *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gogeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) ;Films *Broly vs. a Vampa Beetle *Broly vs. Daigen *Broly (Base/Wrathful) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) *Broly (Wrathful/Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Whis *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Like his Z movie counterpart, Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. *This version of Broly is shown to be Vegeta's age in the movieDragon Ball Super: Broly, making him slightly older than his original counterpart who was the same age as Goku. **This version of Broly as an adult also lacks a tail, while the original counterpart was implied to retain his tail. *Broly is also one of the four surviving full-blooded Saiyans to never die throughout the series. The others being Onio, Honey, and Tarble. *In Xenoverse 2, Broly is given lines in his Super Saiyan (Full Power) form, despite only screaming, roaring, and grunting during his fight with Gogeta in the movie. *Like Kale, Broly possesses the Legendary Super Saiyan form. However, his power and potential are immensely greater than Kale's possibly due to him growing up on a dangerous world like Vampa and being raised to become a warrior by his father, unlike Kale, who grew up on a civilized and relatively peaceful world for one inhabited by Saiyans (despite Kale herself hanging out with a group of punks and criminals led by Caulifla). *Unlike his evil counterpart, he does not wish to kill Goku and was perceived differently than his Z counterpart, Broly. *As far as attire goes, DBZ Broly is evil and wears a royalty light-themed outfit, whereas DBS Broly is gentle and wears a savage dark-themed outfit. **Unlike his DBZ counterpart, this incarnation of Broly was seen wearing an upper body outfit twice, the first was the Saiyan armor he wore as a kid and the second was the latest model armor later on as an adult after joining the Frieza Force. **It appears that both incarnation favor sashes that drapes around their waists, the evil Broly wore a red one and the gentle Broly wore Ba's ear as a makeshift sash. *Broly and Gogeta's battle could be an homage to the intro of the 2004 game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, where his Z counterpart is seen fighting Gogeta. **Interestingly, Gogeta used the Super Kamehameha as his last move against both versions. **It's also worth noting that both versions forced Goku and Vegeta to fuse into Gogeta in order to defeat them. *Unlike his evil counterpart, whom overwhelmed the Z-Fighters from the get-go, this incarnation of Broly was initally outclassed until he continously "grew in power" and put them on the defensive. *Broly is ironically similar to Goku as both are powerful gentle hearted Saiyans who value friendship. Both also grew up in the wildness and trained by a father figure whom they care greatly for. Both also acquired their Super Saiyan forms after a loved one was killed by Frieza. Gallery References Site Navigation el:Μπρόλι (DBS) es:Broly (Super) it:Broly (Dragon Ball Super) pl:Brolly (DBS) fr:Broly (DBS) pt-br:Broly (DBS) Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants Category:Orphans